listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional characters with telekinesis
This is a list of notable fictional characters with the capability for telekinesis. Film * Alice (Resident Evil) * John Murdoch (Dark City) * Miki Saegusa * Neo ''(The Matrix) * Park Eun-Suh (The Ring Virus) * Reiko and Yoichi Asakawa (Ring) * Ryuji Takayama * Samara Morgan (The Ring) * Scanners * Tia and Tony Malone (Escape to Witch Mountain) * Tina Shepard (Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood) * Towel-Headed Man (Ring) * All Jedi and Sith (Star Wars) Jean Grey (X-men) Television * Commander Adama (Battlestar Galactica) * Andros (Power Rangers) * Angelique Bouchard Collins (Dark Shadows) * Alex Mack * Amy Madison (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Anya Jenkins (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Azazeal (Hex) * Azazel (Supernatural) * Baby William (The X-Files) * Billie Jenkins (Charmed) * Brother Justin Crowe (Carnivàle) * Cassandra Hughes (Hex) * Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) * Doctor Who * Ella Dee ''(Hex) * Emma Mutant X * Endora and Tabitha Lenox ''(Passions) * Isabel and Max Evans (Roswell) * Jason Ironheart (Babylon 5) * Karone (Power Rangers) * Kes (Star Trek: Voyager) * Kyle Trager (Kyle XY) * Lindsey McDonald (Angel) * Lothor (Power Rangers) * Lyta Alexander (Babylon 5) * Niko (Galaxy Rangers) * Peter Petrelli (Heroes) * Prue Halliwell (Charmed) * Ralph Hinkley (The Greatest American Hero) * Richard Tyler (The 4400) * Sam Oliver (Reaper) * Sam Winchester (Supernatural) * Sylar (Heroes) (taken from Brian Davis) * Talia Winters (Babylon 5) * Tara Maclay (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Tess Harding (Roswell) * Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Zhane (Power Rangers) * Various characters (Charmed) * Various characters (Tomorrow People) Animated * Captain Planet * Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Skeletor (Masters of the Universe) * Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) Literature * Anne Sloane (Perry Rhodan) * Carrie White (Carrie) * Deryni * Gil Hamilton (Known Space) * Immacolata (Weaveworld) * Mahnahmi Lynx * Matilda Wormwood * Matt Freeman * The People in Zenna Henderson's stories * Psi-Man * The Rowan (To Ride Pegasus) * Sadako Yamamura (Ring) * Stranger in a Strange Land * Vampire Hunter D Video games * Alma (F.E.A.R.) * Alessa Gillespie ''(Silent Hill) * Anita (Darkstalkers) * Athena Asamiya (Psycho Soldier) * Aya Kobayashi (Super Robot Wars) * Brooklyn Luckfield (Super Robot Wars) * Combine Advisor (Half-Life 2) * Cryptosporidium 137 "Destroy All Humans!" * Doctor John Vattic (Second Sight) * Dark Matter (Kirby series) * Eiji Kisaragi (Art of Fighting) * Ermac (Mortal Kombat) * Jack (Bioshock) * K9999 (King of Fighters) * Kusuha Mizuha (Super Robot Wars) * Kain (Legacy Of Kain) * Raziel (Legacy Of Kain) * Lucas (Mother 3) * Mai Kobayashi (Super Robot Wars) * Paula (EarthBound) * Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) * Razputin (Psychonauts) * Ryusei Date (Super Robot Wars) * Sie Kensou (King of Fighters) * Silver the Hedgehog * Ness (EarthBound) * Nick Scryer (Psi-Ops) * Ninten (mother) * Evil Twins (Crash Bandicoot) * Devil Jin (Tekken) * Kurtis Trent (Tomb Raider: Angel of Darkness) * Wilhelm (Xenosaga) * Various characters (Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy) * Various Pokémon species Role-playing * Blackrose Kingdom)Daniel Smith (Blackrose Kingdom) Comics DC * Abby Holland * Ariella Kent * Black Zero * Brainiac * Brainwave * Captain Comet * Crazy Jane * Darkseid * Doctor Fate * Doctor Manhattan * Doctor Occult * Dominus * Faith * General Zod * Gorilla Grodd * Grifter * Hector Hammond * Isis * Kinetix * Kole * Looker * Manchester Black * Match * Maxima * Psimon * Raven * Rose Psychic * Sapphire * Superboy (Kon-El) * Supergirl (Matrix) * Supergirl (Linda Danvers) * Superwoman * Threshold * Tellus * Twilight * Ultraa * Ursa Marvel * Alpha the Ultimate Mutant * Amber Hunt * Apocalypse * Armageddon * Blaquesmith * Ulysses Bloodstone * Cable * Candra * Captain Universe * Carter Ghazikhanian * Cassandra Nova * Comet Man * Contemplator * Devil-Slayer * Doctor Druid * Doctor Strange * Elektra * Elektro * Elias Bogan * Fixx * Franklin Richards * Exodus * Gaia * Gailyn Bailey * Galaxy Master * Gomi * Googam * Hellion * Hybrid * Hyperstorm * Joey Bailey * Jean Grey * Junkpile * Leader * Legion * Link * Madame Sanctity * Madelyne Pryor * Makkari * Mandarin * Meggan * Mikula Golubev * Mindblast * Mister M * Mister Sinister * Moondragon * Mutant 2099 * Mysterio (Francis Klum) * Nancy Lu * Nate Grey * Onslaught * Orwell (comics) * Phoenix (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Poltergeist * Professor Phobos * Professor X * Psionic (Mutant X) * Psylocke * Quentin Quire * Rachel Summers * Saint Anna * Selene * Sersi * Shola Inkosi * Sin * Skein * Spellbinder * Sprite (Eternal) * Stryfe * Thena * Typhoid Mary * Vance Astro * Vance Astrovik * Vulcan Others * Metabarons (Humanoids Publishing) * Ripclaw (Top Cow) * Firebird (Amalgam Comics) * TJ http://temerity-jane.com/ * Dr. Tal A Kinesis (Evil Plan) Anime and manga * Alucard (Hellsing) * Akira (Akira) * Cell (Dragon Ball) * Esper Mami * Freeza (Dragon Ball) * Ino Yamanaka (Naruto) * Lucy and Nyū (Elfen Lied) * Papermaster * Piccolo Daimaō (Dragon Ball) * Precia Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) * Sabrina (Pokémon) * Tenma Tsukamoto (School Rumble) * Tetsuo Shima (Akira) Miscellaneous * Asok (Dilbert) * Bludgeon (Transformers) * Prowl (Transformers) See also * Category:Galerians series * Category:Jedi * Category:Star Wars Sith characters * List of fictional characters who can manipulate weather * List of fictional characters who can manipulate fire * List of fictional characters who can manipulate time * List of fictional characters who can manipulate magnetic fields * List of fictional characters who can generate and manipulate radiation * List of fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Telekinesis Category:Psychokinesis fr:Catégorie:Télékinésiste de fiction